Nicktoons (TV channel)
| closed date = | picture format = 1080i (HDTV) 480i (SDTV) | owner = Viacom Media Networks | slogan = Action to the Maxtion | country = United States | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = New York City, New York | sister names = Nickelodeon Nick at Nite Nick Jr. TeenNick | former names = Nicktoons TV Nicktoons Network | replaced names = | replaced by names = | web = nicktoons.com | sat serv 1 = DirecTV| | sat chan 1 = Channel 302 (SD only)| | sat serv 2 = Dish Network| | sat chan 2 = Channel 178 (SD and HD)| | cable serv 1 = Available on most cable providers | cable chan 1 = Check local listings for details | iptv serv 1 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 1 = Channel 254 (SD only)| | iptv serv 2 = AT&T U-Verse | iptv chan 2 = Channel 1318 (HD) Channel 318 (SD)| }} Nicktoons is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the MTV Networks Kids & Family Group, a unit of the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom. The channel broadcasts original animated series from sister network Nickelodeon, known as Nicktoons, along with other original animated series and foreign animated programs from Nickelodeon's international networks 24 hours a day. This channel is similar to Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang and Disney Channel's sister channel Disney XD (formerly known as Toon Disney). As of February 2015, approximately 66.5 million American households (57.2% of households with television) receive Nicktoons. History Nicktoons was launched on May 1, 2002, as Nicktoons TV, part of the digital cable-exclusive MTV Digital Suite, in order to entice cable operators to pick up the network and give them a marketing advantage over satellite services. However, by early 2004, Nickelodeon management changed course and offered it to digital satellite services DirecTV and Dish Network. The network was originally marketed as commercial-free, with comedic promos involving Nickelodeon Animation Studios, two-minute cartoon shorts from foreign markets, and former program promotions which had previously been used on Nickelodeon taking up commercial time. By June 6, 2005, as the network's distribution increased, the network began airing regular advertising. On September 28, 2009, the network's logo changed as part of Nickelodeon's universal rebranding effort that also saw Nickelodeon's first logo change in 25 years, and name changes for sister networks: The N to TeenNick and Noggin to Nick Jr.Nickelodeon Unveils New Logo, Variety.com, July 29, 2009 In conjunction with this, the "Network" identifier was dropped, leaving the network to be rebranded as Nicktoons for the second time. Nicktoons HD launched on August 13, 2013. Like Viacom's other HD channels, any programming produced in 4:3 SD is pillarboxed on this feed. AT&T U-verse began carrying the feed in February 2014. Programming Despite the channel's name, Nicktoons is not exclusively limited to airing Nicktoons, Nickelodeon's branding for its original animated television series (a brand that has seldom been used by Nickelodeon itself since the launch of the Nicktoons channel). The channel has engaged in channel drift throughout its existence, increasingly adding action-oriented programming that was never seen on Nickelodeon, and even live-action programs in recent years. Like sister network TeenNick, it is also used as a 'burn off' channel for failed or low-rated series (mainly animated) previously ordered for and airing on the main Nickelodeon network, along with outside series popular in overseas markets where Viacom is required to purchase worldwide rights for, but are not expected to rate well in the United States. International versions Nicktoons was launched in the United Kingdom on July 22, 2002; although, unlike the United States version, it has been an advertiser-supported channel since its launch. Also unlike the U.S. version, it does not broadcast 24 hours a day. There are also other Nicktoons channels in Flanders, Germany, the Netherlands, and Spain replacing Nick Premium. A Mexican version of Nicktoons was launched on February 4, 2013.Nicktoons moves into Mexico | News | C21MediaViacom Int'l Launches NICKTOONS in Mexico on Cablevision, Megacable & Cablemas - BWWTVWorld An African version of Nicktoons was launched on September 30, 2014 along with Nick Jr. See also * Nickelodeon * Nick Jr. * TeenNick References External links * Category:Nicktoons Category:2002 establishments in the United States Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television channels and stations established in 2002 no:Nickelodeon